Mi heroe,mi princesa
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: tras un Malentendido,Sashi queda gravemente herida y con el Corazón hecho pedazos,dándose cuenta que Penn realmente es el héroe de alguien mas...Tras esto,Penn va a ser un verdadero héroe y darse cuenta de quien realmente debe salvar.


Desde semanas atras,Aquella chica Tomboy no estaba actuando con normalidad. Algo habia cambiado en ella y lo peor es que todo,ni ella sabia que le estaba pasando.

Sashi Kobayashi era conocida por su personalidad un tanto ruda y energética,la cual si te atrevias a molestarla,te daba una paliza de las feas,la que era amante de la accion y el riesgo,pero últimamente la de cabellos morados y Rosados no estaba asi.

La Mayoría de su tiempo,se la pasaba junto a su amigo y Compañero de trabajo,Penn Zero,ya sea que estaban en clases o fuera en la ciudad.

¿Y que hacian?,pues ademas de las misiones en las cual casi siempre salian muertos y luego se reian o hablando de las estupideces que Boone hacia para momestarlos o nada mas rie ndo nerviosa y tiernamente,seguido de un cariñoso abrazo o un dulce adiós.

Sashi no dejaba de pensar "¿Que me pasa?","¿por que pierdo el tiempo pensándo en él?","se supone que solo somos amigos...verdad?"

Pero sus deseos y sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes que su propia conciencia.

Ahora mismo la pelimorada y el de cabello naranja con rizos indomables y esponjosos,caminanban juntos al departamento de la Familia Kobayashi para dejar a la chica en su hogar,aquel camino lleno de risas y buenas vibras parecia ser infinito,por lo cual Ninguno queria terminar.

-Puedes creer que enserio que capitan Super Capitan se enfrento a Lady starblaster?.-hablo aquel chico robusto,Boone.

Al decir eso,Sashi dejo ir una risita muy llena de energia.

-Si,literalmente,justo cuando habia dicho que imaginarme a Lady Starblaster y a Rippen como pareja era verlo todo,frente a mis ojos por fin vi lo que es realmente todo.-no aguanto mas la risa y por fin dejo ir una fuerte y ruidosa carcajada.

Mientras ella reia,aquel chico con Cabello naranja miraba a su amiga con una mirada enbobada y enternecida,se veia tan tierna,tan linda,tan...no podia describirlo.

Sin embargo,Aquella risa de parte de Sashi se volvio una risa de Cerdito de feria,ante esto ella tapo su boca avergonzada y sus mejillas se tornaron un rojo carmesi claro.

-Jeje...Sa-sash.-Boone tapo su boca tratando de no reirse y no ser golpeado por su violenta amiga,por cada palabra se le salia una carcajada.-Ac-acaso comi-comiste T-tocino esta mañana?

-Callate!.-La chica tapo su boca avergonzada.

Antes Penn habia mostrado un rostro de sorpresa por aquella risa de cerdito,la cual lentamente se volvió una mirata tierna y llena de simpatia hacia su amiga.

-yo digo que suenas muy tierna asi.-Hablo Penn con cierta dulzura en su voz.

-Eh?.-Sashi lo miro dejando de ver su rostro,sus mejillas se llenaron de mas rubor.-L-lo dices enserio...

-por que crees que miento?,los heroes no mienten...

Penn se paro frente a ella,quedando frente a frente,con una muy corta distancia entre sus labios

-Sashi...-Penn susurro acercando una Temblorina mano a su mejilla para correr aquel mechon de cabello morado de su rostro.

-Penn...-ella suspiro.

Aquel momento pudo haber sido perfecto,podian tomarse uno al otro,acariciarse,sentirse y por fin unir sus labios en un beso.

Lamentablemente,el momento fue interrumpido por el molesto de Boone,quien se interpuso entre los dos,separandolos.

-Ehhh,no quiero molestar...pero Ya llegamos.-El chico robusto señalo al departamento de los Kobayashis.

-Oh,pues si. Ya estoy en casa...-Hablo Sashi rascando su cabello de manera nerviosa.

-Si...pues...sera mejor que yo también vaya a casa...-Penn hablo con mucha vergüenza.

Con un momento de silencio,con ambos jovenes sonrojados y sus corazones latiendo a mil. Sashi Se despidio con un cariñoso puño golpeando el hombro de Pennz,quien en respuesta demostró cierto dolor,pero al recuperarse,le mostro una tierna sonrisa la cual ella tambien respondio.

-Bueno,Adios Sash...-y con eso dicho,el casi heroe se fue lentamente junto a su amigo.

La Kobayashi,quedo ahí parada,mirandolo irse?cada movimiento que hacia con su cuerpo.

Aquella mirada de enamorada no se iba de su rostro.

-Aahh,Penn...Adios mi Heroe...-aquella frase Salió de los labios de la chica seguido de un suspiro rendido.

Boone en todo el camino no dejo de ver a Pen y su mirada de enamorado hacia Su amiga con mucha picardía.

Él ya sabia lo que Sashi pensaba sobre Penn cuando la vio una vez sentada en la banca del receso,acosando al chico de cabello naranja que hablaba con unos compañeros mientras daba suspiros de enamorada. Boone se dedico a molestar a Sashi por sus acciones,hastq que entre tanta molestia,ella le confesó por error su secreto: estaba enamorada ee su compañero de trabajo.

Ahora solo le faltaba saber si Penn sentia lo mismo por ella.

Al otro Dia Sashi llego apresuradamente a clases ya que anoche no habia podido recuperar el sueño,ya que Penn no salia de su cabeza.

Algo sudada por la corrida que se hecho para no llegar tarde,entro a su aula y vio a sus compañeros de clases hablar entre ellos,riendo y chismenando,la profesora de Historia aun no habia llegado.

-Uff,Mas temprano de lo que estaba esperando.-Susurro la pelimorada muy aliviada.

Mientras que Boone y Penn charlaban,El heroe se dio la vuelta y la vio ahi frente a la puerta,una inmensa alegria se habia exparsido por todo su cuerpo.

-Hey Sash!,Hola!.-dijo Penn lentamente acercandose a ella.

-Penn!,que gusto verte.-Tras decir esto,ella se lanzo sobre sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Penn,además de quedar con las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate,mostro cierta ternura en su mirada y con sus dos brazos rodeo a su amiga. Abrazandola mas tiempo del que era necesario.

Ese abrazo duro apenas aquel minuto que les faltaba para entrar a clases.

Luego de una hora y media de estar prestandole atención alas aburridas explicaciones de la profesora,estar subrayando los libros y lo mas importante del tema y respondiendo cuestinarios,por fin toco la campana para salir de receso.

La cual hizo que todos los estudiantes salieran apresuradamente de sus sillas hacia la puerta.

Sashi junto con Boone,quien se sentaba junto a ella,trataron de llegar con Penn,quien siempre se sentaba unas sillas detras de ellos,debido a la cantidad de estudiantes que se les metian en el camino. Tuvieron que esperar ahi parados a que no hubieran obstáculos en el camino.

Cuando no hubo nadie mas,Sashi prosiguio a ir donde su amigo,pero lo unico que hizo al hacerlo fue ver algo que la hizo quedar intacta,petrificada y con el corazón muerto.

Penn no estabs solo,estaba riendo y teniendo una cariñosa conversación con una chica. Esa chica era a la unica chica con la Penn,aparte de Sashi,parecia ser feliz y con la cual últimamente Penn a estado socialisando y charlando.

Matilda.

-y bueno,aparte de eso,tienes planes para este fin de Semana?.-pregunto la chica de cabello cafe con lentes jugando con uno de sus mechones de pelo.

-pues,la verdad nada,iba a invitar a Sashi y a Boone a ver una pelicula al cine,pero que planes tienes tu?,con gusto voy.-Hablo Penn.

-Bueno,iba a ir al parque este fin de Semana con Joy,qyieres acompañarnos?.-dijo Matilda con una tierna sonrisa.

-pues claro,ahi veo si te logro dar eso que me pediste.-Penn respondio.

-Oh Penn muchas gracias enserio,te lo agradezco de Corazón!.-Matilda se balanceo sobre él para darle un abrazo.

Mientras que Boone veia esta escena intrigado,Sashi vio todo esto de manera muy inexpresiva,pero por dentro,llamas de celos e ira la invadian.

Cuando Matilda se fue,Penm volteó a ver a sus amigos y vio el rostro sin emocion de Sashi.

-Sash?.-pregunto confundido.

-Eh?.-ella reacciono agitandonsu cabeza.

-estas bien?

-eh,si. Estoy bien...-Ella hablo algo deprimida y luego suspiro derrotada.-mejor vayamos a receso,si?

Y con eso ella se adelantó y continuo su camino al corredor.

-emmm,Ok.-Dijo Penn muy confundida.

Si habia algo que si preocupaba a Sashi,era aquella chica robusta de cabello cafe y lentes rosados:Matilda.

Desde hace dias,esta se habia llevado a Penn para hablar y pasar tiempo juntos y solo pensar que esta podría quitarle al amor de su vida.

Y lo peor de todo es que Penn SI mostraba interes en Matilda,en cualquier momento uno podria esperar un beso entre estos dos.

Sin embargo nadie sabia lo que Penn realmente sentia por Sashi y eso lo hacía mas desesperante para la joven.

Durante todo el dia, a Sashi se le hizo imposible prestar atención por aquella angustia en su interior. De hecho prestaba maa atencion a Penn quien estaba a unos puestos mas lejos de ella.

Al final del dia,Con sus dos brazos abrazandose a ella misma,camino lentamente con una mirada de dolor y tristeza.

Al llegar a las escaleras de la entrada,sintio una fuerte fuerza empujandola hacia atras con fuerza seguido de un "Sashi!"

Ella dio la vuelta y vio a Penn con una mirada preocupada.

-Penn...-Eso y apenas podia decir.

-Sash,que pasa?,desde esta mañana estas muy consternada y triste,hasta en la hora del almuerzo apenas comiste.-Le cuestiono Penn Preocupado.-dime que sucede...

La pelimorada trago,no tenia palabras para escusarse ni evita que Penn viera lo dolids que estaba.

-N-nada,no pasa nada...es solo que hoy no me siento tan bien,es todo...

-Sashi,te conozco lo suficiente y se cuando estas mintiendo o no.-Penn tomo ambos de sus brazos y la miro a los ojos con mucha confianza y seriedad la cual se volvio una mirada de preocupación.-Dime que pasa por favor,no ves que me preocupo por ti?

-Mira,simplemente no quiero hablar con nadie!,s-solo dejame en paz,quieres?!.-Ella escapo de su agarre bruscamente y lo miro con mucho enojo en sus ojos.

Y con eso ella agarro su mochila y la apreto contra su espalda y se fue alejando hasta que Penn apenas pudiera localizarla.

-Sashi,por favor...-el de ojos azules la miro irse con Melancolía.-por favor...no te vayas...

Él quedo solo en la entrada de aquel Instituto,suspiro rendido mientras pasaba una mano pesadamente por su cabello esponjoso y desordenado color naranja y miro al suelo.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro,era Boone quien seguido de eso,fue dandole palmaditas en la espalda como unico consuelo.

-lo siento amigo,sera para otra Ocasión...-Boone hablo.

-no lo se Boone.-Penn miro al suelo con ojos de borrego.-cuando sera por fin el dia en el que por fin le dire lo que siento por ella?

-pues si aun tienes tiempo,puedes ir por ella!,dile que quieres que seas su princesa y que jamas la dejaras!.-Boone decia esto como un narrador dramático de Romance.-Y juntos con su amor,venceran el mal!...y tendran muchos hijos y yo sere el tío!.-al final de eso,dio unos aplausos un tanto infantiles.

-No Boone,le digo eso y posiblemente me deja internado en el hospital...pero en si...si deseo decirle que la amo...y que ella es mi princesa a la cual debo salvar...

6:30 a.m

Faltaba poco para que comenzara la escuela aunque las clases de los de noveno grado empezaba a las 10 de la mañana,Sashi había despertado con toda la emoción y energía con la que pudiera haber despertado.

Corrio a la cocina donde estaba su madre preparando el desayuno,ella no hizo mas que tomar el vaso con jugo de naranja que le habian dejado en la mesa,darle un beso a su padre en la mejilla y tomar una de las tostadas con mermelada que su mamá recien habia sacado del horno.

-Sashi querida,Por que tan apurada?,si hoy entras a las 10 de la mañana.-pregunto su mamá,Tia Kobayashi.

-perdona mamá,pero hoy voy a hacer algo que debi haber hecho hace mucho!.-Respondio ella jugueteando con el cabello de su hermano mayor como despedida.

-pero apenas as comido...

-Adios!.-y con eso la chica salió disparada de su casa.

Sus padres la miraron confundidos y aguantando un poco la risa.

-adolescencia,nuestra pequeña esta creciendo...-Tia rio divertida.

-Me pregunto quien sera el afortunado.-hablo su papá con orgullo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela,logro ver a Boone en los escalones de la entrada del lugar,relajado y despreocupado.

-oye Boone!.-Ella frenó repentinamente cuando estuvo frente a el.

-Oh,Hola señorita Kobayashi.-Seguido de esto,Boone dio una risita,la cual fue interrumpida por la chica quien lo agarro violentamente del cuello de su camisa.

-No Te pongas de gracioso!,Dime donde esta Penn!.-ella hablo mirandolo de manera asecina.

-Pe-penn?.-pregunto asustado.-E-el fue para adentro...

Sin respuesta,Sashi dejo a su compañero ahi y siguio corriendo por las escaleras hasta la entrada y corrió por los pasillos.

-que rayos planeas hacer Sashi Kobayashi?.-pregunto Boone cansado mientras le iba pisando los talones.

-eso no debería preguntarse,ademas eso es entre Penn y yo...-Respondió Sashu nada mas interesada en su objetivo,ya casi llegaba al casillero de Penn.

-Uh,algo me dice que van a ver revelaciones!.-Boone susurro con picardia.

-Callate!,Ahora mismo necesito buscar a mi...heroe?...

Lo que vio frente a ella la hizo frenar repentinamente haciendola casi caer,Ella estaba horrorizada,Paralizada y con la boca bien abieta,mientras que sus ojos se ponian vidriosos y en su mirada solo se veia dolor.

-No...no...

Ver a Penn dandole una pequeña cadena plateada a la chica de sueter rojo y cabello negro puesto en una cola:Matilda.

-Ten.-Penn dijo ofreciéndole amablemente aquel brazalete en forma de cadena.-Espero que estes feliz ya

-Oh Penn...-Matilda tapo su boca mientras pequeñas lagrimas salian de su boca y lentamente,con las manos temblando tomo aquello que el de cabello naranja le habia ofrecido.-Gracias!,gracias,gracias!

Ver a Matilda abrazando a Penn con mucha emocion y cariño,fue una herida directa en el corazón para Sashi,quien ahora mismo Negaba con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se estaban volviendo cristales por las lagrimas que se estabam acomulando.

Boone se mordio el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue que el brazalete de Matilda tenia una pequeña hebilla pegada la cual tenia el nombre de la chica.

-Penn!,Muchas gracias!,enserio te lo agradesco de corazón!.-Decia Matilda mientras se ponia aquel brazalete.

-Tu sabes que yo siempre estare ahi para ayudate.-Penn comento rascandose la cabeza con Pena.

-Enserio te lo agradesco Penn!,Eres mi heroe!.-y asi Matilda termino esta frase dejando un beso plasmado en la mejilla de Penn.

Sashi ya tenia el corazón mas que hecho pedazos,frias lagrimas brotaban por sus lagrimas seguidos de intranquillos sollozos,ella puso las manos en su pecho,sobre su fragil corazón y cerro sus ojos fuertemente mientras que en su mirada se reflejaba dolor,Tristeza y sufrimiento.

Quedo ahi,en el mismo estado en el que estaba,con sus piernas temblando esta vez.

-Sa-sashi?.-Boone se acerco a ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Y-yo...yo realmente debo irme...-dijo Sashi,su voz se ahogaba en dolor,parecia que estaba luchando por hablar.

-Sashi,que sucede?

-Se me fue la oportunidad...Penn no es mi heroe...es el de ella...

Y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas,ella hullo llorando.

-Sashi espera!.-Boone fue por ella.

Penn estaba distraído por la felicidad mostrada en el rostro de su amiga Matilda,mientras ella se ponia aquel brazalete y miraba su muñeca maravillada.

-Enserio te lo agradesco Penn!,Eres mi heroe!.-Él definitivamente no esperaba que ella lo abrazara y besara su mejilla.

-No tienes que agradecerme,solo hago mi trabajo.

-Oh Penn...no tienes idea de lo que esta cadenita significa para mi,me la dio mi adorable novio. Casi me muero cuando me di cuenta que la deje en tu casa.-ella hablo aliviada.

-Pues Joy hizo un buen trabajo en darte ese regalo tan bello,se nota que es un buen novio.

Sin embargo,Penn por el rabillo de sus ojos logro ver una silueta muy familiar,volteo su mirada y vio a Sashi,destrozada por lo que veia y con las manos en el pecho,apenas la pudo ver,puesto que ella salio corriendo lejos.

-Sashi!.-Penn estiro su brazos.-Disculpa Matilda,tengo que irme...

-no te preocupes,yo ya me iba a ver a Joy.-ella dijo despreocupada.

-esta bien,Hasta luego.-y despidiendose salio corriendo.-Sashi espera!. Boone que le paso?

-n-no lo se,Penn juro que no me esperaba. Iba a verte para decirte algo pero cuando te vio con Matilda huyó llorando.-explico Boone rascandose su cabeza.

-Oh no...Sash!.-le siguio el paso.

La chica de cabello morado y rosado corto empujaba a cualquiera que estuviera entre su camino, mientras sollozaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas. Sin embargo,su vista borrosa por lo ya mencionado que corrian por sus ojos,no le mostraban con claridad por donde tenia que ir.

Solo sintio una dolorosa caida por unas gradas de ceramica la cual no fue tan suave como esperaba.

-D-demonios...-ella susurro adolorida.

Buscando desesperado por cada pasillo y aula se encontraba Penn con Boone pisandole los talones.

-Eh,Penn. Por casualidad,no te da curiosidad saber por que fue ella reaccionó asi?.-pregunto Boone mientras trataba de acelerar el paso.

-no,pero tu sabes perfectamente que no puedo estar tranquilo si Sashi se encuentra Mal..debo ir por ella.

Despues de verificar que su amada no estaba en ninguna de las aulas,fue afuera de la escuela,era el último lugar que le faltaba buscar.

-Sashi!,donde estas?!.-pregunto Penn asomandose.

Sus oidos lograron captar un llanto y suaves sollozos que provenian de las gradas,Se acerco nada mas y nada menos para ver a Sashi levantándose dolida del piso,con una mano en su frente y sus piernas temblando,se habia causado un fuerte raspon en su rodilla derecha de la cual brotaba sangre y cuando quito su mano de su cabeza,se vio que tenia una herida igual en su frente. Ella levantó la mirada y vio a Penn con una mirada de preocupación.

Sashi no hizo mas que romper en llanto y salir corriendo.

Pasaron horas sin saber ella,razon por la que Penn falto a Clases. Se dedico toda la tarde en buscarla. Boone realmente no tenia deseos de faltar a clases y que sus padres le dieran una regañiza,pero si era por sus amigos y verlos juntos al fin. Valia la pena.

Ya eran las 6 de la noche,las calles estaban muy oscuras y vacias,Penn caminaba por la ciudad,buscando a su chica la cual habia desaparecido hace 11 horas. Habia pasado por todos los lugares que alguna vez habian visitado o que an ido juntos,pero no habia rastro de ella,el casi heroe ya se estaba empezando a desesperar.

-Por Dios,Sashi,donde estas?.- se pregunto él a si mismo.

-Penn!.-llego Boone detras de él algo cansado.-la encontre!

-enserio!?,donde?!,como esta?!,se lastimo mucho?!.-Penn agito a su amigo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de su camiseta.

-solo ven!.-Boone lo jalo de su brazo.

Corrieron por aquella vacia calle hasta llegar a su objetivo,en una banca alumbrada por un poste de luz se encontraba Sashi llorando mientras tapaba su rostro.

Penn suspiro Dolido y con pasos lentos y arrastrados,se fue acercando a ella hasta tocar su hombro. La chica dio un salto de susto el cual al ver a Penn solamente se puso mas triste que antes.

-P-perdona...-Penn respondió tristemente.-Yo...yo mejor me voy...

-No...-Sashi tomo su mano jalandolo.-No quiero que me dejes...jamas...

-E-esta bien...-él dijo sentando a su lado,mirando su frente y rodilla herida.-Yo...te duele?...

-N-no tanto ahora...

-me alegra...no soporto verte heridas...

-...

El de caballo naranja,suspiro cansando y lentamente tomo su mano y la acaricio con su pulgar.

Sashi al sentir esa caricia se sonrojo bastante.

-Sashi...por que te fuiste asi?.-Penn pregunto viendola con ojos de borrego.-acaso te molesta que entre yo y Matilda aya una simple y sincera amistad?

-...No tienes que mentirme Penn Zero,yo se que tu la amas,se ven tan felices juntos.-le respondio Sashi con la mirada Cabizbaja.

-No,Sashi no lo entiend-,Matilda  
Ya tiene no-

-y pues...tu eres su heroe...asi que no...no puedes...no puedes...

-no puedo,que?.-pregunto Penn confundido.

-Ser mi héroe...-ella confesó cerrando los ojos con dolor.

Penn podria haber sido confundido con un tomate por lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

-...Sashi...pero...

-no tienes que ponerme escusas...lo entiendo...

-Bueno...pero tu si sabes que Matilda ya tiene novio,verdad?.-pregunto Penn rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

Sashi abrio los ojos como platos y miro a Penn apenada,habia analizado todo de una manera tan rapida y precoz que cuando llego a la conclusión,no podia sentir mas que vergüenza y despresio hacia ella misma.

-No...no,no,no,no...-los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.-...en-enserio soy tan celosa...

-Ya,ya Sashi tranquila...-Penn Le dio palmaditas en su espalda para calmarla,pero ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba en su hombro.

-Perdoname...yo no debi haber actuado asi...yo...yo...-hablaba ella en un ataque de Hipo.

-Tranquila...yo no estoy enojado contigo...mas bien...estoy algo preocupado...-Penn le susurró mientras acariciaba su corto cabello de colores rosa y morado.

-Es que...yo no podria estar bien si...-no pudo seguir puesto que su voz se rompio.

-si que?...

-si mi héroe esta con alguien mas...

Ademas de sonrojarse,Penn le sonrio enternecido.

-jeje,pues yo...yo no podria ser un heroe si no tengo a mi princesa a mi lado...

Sashi quedo inmovil al escuchar esas palabras,aun aferrada a Penn

Un silencio eterno se hizo presente el tal escena.

Boone miraba a lo lejos esa escena,no sabia si interferir o dejarlos vivir su momento.

-Bueno...yo... ehhh.-Hablo Boone rascandose su cabeza.-Que?,oh,ya voy mamá!,adiós!

Y se fue corriendo.

Mientras que Penn rio entre dientes,Sashi se aferro a su pecho como una niña pequeña.

-Penn.-su angelical voz parecia la de un ángel.

-Si Sash?.-pregunto el chico de cabello naranja.

-llevame a casa,si?...

-claro cariño...

La alzo en estilo de novia y se la llevo a su departamento. Al abrir la puerta,Tia Kobayashi y su esposo los habian resivido preocupados puesto que su hija no habia regresado a casa.

Sashi aun estaba fragil y aferrada a Penn,parecia una pequeña niña de la calle.

-Oh hija,te vez tan cansada...-su madre hablo tocandole la frente.

-Ven,te llevamos a tu cama...-Su padre se acerco para que Penn se la diera.

-no...-hablo La Kobayashi con aquel suave y Angélical tono de Voz.-Penn llevame a mi habitación,por favor...

-c-claro mi amor...-ni Penn sabia por que le habia dicho asi,pero se sentia bien.

Penn Llevo a Sashi a su habitación,Dejando a sus padres boquiabiertos por lo que habia pasado ahi en la sala.

Dejo a Sashi en su suave cama y acario su cabello por unos segundos.

-Adios Sash,hasta mañana si?.-justamente cuándo se dio medía vuelta sintio que las manos frías de Sashi le impedían dejarle

-Ocurre algo?.-Pregunto confundido.

-Te llamé para no dormir sola, Por favor,no me dejes.-Dijo ella aún con el tono cansado y noto que su voz se rompió. Estaba llorando.

Y si Penn no hubiera notado su llanto tal vez la hubiera dejado.

-Tu ganas, me quedaré ¿Donde dormiré?-Penn Pregunto viendo alrededor de la habitacion de la chica.-El sofá es de uno solo, pero creo poder acomodarme ahí

-No.-Sashi lo interrumpió súbitamente-duerme conmigo... por favor

Dio sus ojos vidriosos a la luz y Penn sinplemtnte no pudo negarse ante esa mirada.

-Bien...- el casi héroe se acomodo con mucho cuidado junto a Sashi dándole la eslpalda,viendo en aquella mesa noche algunas fotos que ella tenia junto a ella,no pudo evitar sonreir,estaba listo para dormirse,pero Sashi de nuevo hablo con esos hilos entrecortados de voz.

-Date vuelta, es lo último que te pido.-!de nuevo,¿como decir no?

Algo sonrojado por aquella peticion,Penn se dio la vuelta con toda delicadeza posible y la vio a los ojos.

La vio a ella con un rostro angelical,se veia tan bella,tan fragil,como la princesa que era para el,con su mano temblorina,se acerco a su mejilla y empezo a acariciar como si fuera la piel de un recién nacido,Sashi suspiro y cerro sus obos aceptado esas caricias.

-Sashi...

-Penn...-la chica se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y lentamente lo beso.

Penn tardo en responder a aquel beso,pero cuando lo hizo,lo trato de hacer con toda la pasión posible y la apego lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo.

-te amo...-susurro sashi entre aquel beso.-Mi héroe...

-yo tambien,mi princesa...

Y con eso ambos dieron una vuelta sobre aquel suave colchon. Penn sento a su chica sobre su pelvis y siguio con aquel apasionado beso,Sashi acariando su rostro y Penn su cabello morado y rosado.

-No me dejaras sola jamas,verdad?.-Sashi le susurro tiernamente.

-jamas...-le respondió Penn.

Aquella noche se dedicaron a acariciarse y a besarse en aquella oscura habitación.

Los padres de Sashi luego de unas horas fueron a revisar como estaban ambos.

pero cuando entraron encontraron a ambos dormidos,con Sashi durmiendo sobre el pecho de su héroe.

 **F I N**

 _ **credito a**_ Kelly_Sally por su ayuda,te quiero chica!


End file.
